


Drabble: Gifts.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Canonical Child Character Death, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Piotr gives his firstborn is a tombstone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Gifts.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://paceisthetrick.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paceisthetrick**](http://paceisthetrick.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _any, any, sticks and stones and weed and bones_

The last thing Piotr gives his firstborn is a tombstone.

When the boy was born, he was born angry and fighting, just like his parents. He was a good war baby, Piotr said, and gave him his name. He stood strong and tall, the proper Vor lord, when Piotr and Olivia gave him a sister and then a brother. They covered him in praise; he was always their perfect one, the pride of the District, their sweet boy.

Piotr gave him everything and now he gives him this. A bitter dawn, tears burning up with grey hair. A father's farewell.


End file.
